Patent Literature 1 discloses an imaging apparatus capable of performing long exposure shooting with a small deterioration in image quality, by ringing a buzzer for informing that a maximum exposure time approaches during the shooting. The imaging apparatus includes a sensor for measuring a temperature of a solid-state imaging device, and calculates a maximum exposure time within a range in which deterioration in image quality is small and allowable by a user, using a temperature measured by the sensor before the long exposure shooting. Subsequently, during the long exposure shooting, a user is informed of a timing for stopping the exposure by ringing a buzzer when a previously-calculated maximum exposure time approaches in the long exposure shooting. In this way, this imaging apparatus is capable of informing the user of the timing for stopping the exposure.